Monstercat 025 - Threshold
Monstercat 025 - Threshold is Monstercat's twenty-fifth compilation album, released on December 18, 2015. The album features 30 original songs and two album mixes. Tracklist Trivia * This album marks a major turning point for Monstercat, releasing songs with major EDM producers and artists such as MORTEN, Botnek, Pierce Fulton and Klaypex. * This is the first compilation album since Monstercat 011 - Revolution to not feature any remixes nor VIPs. Beginning with this album and until Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4, only the original songs make to the album. * Monstercat changed their weekly upload schedule for three weeks to push the album out by the end of the 2015 year, releasing a track every weekday instead of the usual Monday-Wednesday-Friday upload schedule. * There are 2 artists (Grabbitz and Savoy) with more than one songs in this album. EPs, LPs, & Artists Extended plays * Ison is from Au5 and Fractal's Ison / Pavonine EP. * Love Is Killing Me and Your Time are featured on Savoy's 1000 Years EP. * Lost Without You is from Stonebank's Monument EP. * Stickup is from Karma Fields & MORTEN's Stickup EP. * Boy and the Beast is from Puppet's Soft Spoken EP. * Signs is from Project 46's Summer Feels EP. Long Plays * Talking of Axes is featured on Tut Tut Child's Come to the End; Then Stop. * Stickup is also featured on Karma Fields' New Age Dark Age. * Endlessly is featured on Haywyre's Two Fold Pt.2. * Float Away and Better With Time by Grabbitz are featured on Better With Time. Featured Artists Returning Artists * Aero Chord | Last release - 023 * Au5 | Last release - 024 * Case & Point | Last release - 021 * Direct | Last release - 022 * F.O.O.L | Last release - 022 * Fractal | Last release - 024 * Grabbitz | Last release - 024 * Haywyre | Last release - 021 * Karma Fields | Last release - 024 * Laszlo | Last release - 023 * LVTHER | Last release - 020 * Mr FijiWiji | Last release - 024 Era * Muzzy | Last release - 023 * Nitro Fun | Last release - 023 * PIXL | Last release - 024 * Project 46 | Last release - 022 Era * Puppet | Last release - 022 * Openwater | Last release - 021 * Richard Caddock | Last release - 024 * Rogue | Last release - 024 * Rootkit | Last release - 023 * Savoy | Last release - 022 * Snavs | Last release - 020 Era * Stephen Walking | Last release - 024 * Stonebank | Last release - 024 * Subtact | Last release - 023 * Televisor | Last release - 022 * Tristam | Last release - 024 * Tut Tut Child | Last release - 021 * Varien | Last release - 024 * WRLD | Last release - 024 Debut Artists * Botnek * I See Monstas * Jim Davies * KG * Klaypex * Matt Vice * MORTEN * Pierce Fulton Returning Vocalists * Anna Yvette | Last appearance - 024 * Danyka Nadeau | Last appearance - 024 * Richard Caddock | Last appearance - 024 Debut Vocalists * Chali 2na * Jenny Broke the Window * Juliette Lewis * KIELY * Q'AILA * Shantee * Skyelle Collaborations * There were a total of eight collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Grabbitz (2) * Savoy (2) Category:Compilations Category:Albums